The present invention relates generally to intraosseous needle sets and kits comprising intraosseous needle sets, among other things, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to intraosseous needle sets having a non-circular bore configured to receive a sample from a target area (e.g., a cortex, a sternum, a humerus, and/or the like).
Examples of intraosseous needle sets are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,807,277; 7,455,645; and 8,002,733.